


Unattached

by MellonCollie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellonCollie/pseuds/MellonCollie
Summary: Sherlock didn’t have relationships. He barely had any friends much less anything that resembled a romantic relationship. From what he could make out...Sherlock Holmes was asexual.





	Unattached

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has not been edited so if there are any mistakes then I apologize. This is a multi chapter drabble that I am writing up. I am unsure how many chapters it will be but I am expecting there to be one more chapter. I have not written fanfiction in a while so please excuse me.

John could not move. He knew it was wrong but it was as if his mind disconnected from his body. He could not look away. He could not turn around. He could barely breath. He did not expect to see this after a night out at the pub with Mike Stanford.

All he could do was watch. All he could do was focus on DI Lestrade in Sherlock Holmes’ bedroom with a riding crop in his hand and Sherlock Holmes naked. 

_“I am married to my work..”_ Sherlock’s voice echoed through him. 

Sherlock Holmes had his cases. His experiments. His violin. Those were the things that kept him busy. Those were the things that excited him. He got off on murders and serial killers. He got off on solving cases. The weirder the better. 

But Sherlock didn’t have relationships. He barely had any friends much less anything that resembled a romantic relationship. From what he could make out...Sherlock Holmes was asexual. He was also a virgin. 

Was he capable of having a relationship? Was he capable of doing something as normal as sex? Things like love, relationships, caring were all trivial to him. It was all a disadvantage according to him. 

Sherlock Holmes was on his stomach. His wrists were bound and tied to the headboard, and his legs spread apart and tied down by his ankles. His eyes were covered and he was gagged. Scarlet marks decorated his back and ass in a perfect pattern. 

“What is your pain level?” Lestrade’s voice was strong and steady. He walked around the room surveying Sherlock’s naked form. A thin layer of sweat covered Sherlock’s body. He glistened underneath the soft glow of his bedroom lamps. His curly black hair stuck his face. They have been doing this for hours. 

Sherlock uncurled his fingers and held up one finger indicating that his pain level was low. John winced as he saw the swelling red marks that had formed on his body. 

“Do you want more?” Lestrade asks. Sherlock moans. He’s begging through the gag, his body is withering for it. Sherlock needs it. Lestrade turns and switches the riding crop for a different instrument that John has never seen before. 

John steps back. No longer able to watch. As he backs away he hears Sherlock’s muffled moans through the gag.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
